


Soon to be Three

by Lost_Galaxies



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Emma and Gia will make Great Aunts, Fluff, M/M, Orion's Dad skills are on point even doe the baby's not born yet, Side EmmaXNoah maybe even GiaXJaks who knows, Trion - Freeform, Trorion, Troy can be a bitch, Troys fucken Pregant which I'm happy about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Galaxies/pseuds/Lost_Galaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orion knew his life was Changed when He saw the pink Test Troy gave to him,</p><p>The couple Of two will soon to be Three</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write any fan fics in a while so yea this one came in mind 
> 
> Also Full credit To Tusbaka for the whole Explanment of how Orion got Troy Pregant 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I, sure this is one of the first fic of this Ship like this posted Here :)
> 
> Enjoy

"Orion...." Troy walked over to him, he looked down "there's something I need to tell you" 

"what is it?" He question, he moved his hand onto Troys cheek and lifted his head up 

"Remember how I was sick all last week?" Troy said looking at him in the eyes

"Yea, I was at your place looking after you" orion answered him, Troy took a deep breath in 

"Well I know now why I'm sick" he sighting smiled taking something out of his Jean pocket, 

"why were you?" Orion said with fright, he prayed it wasn't bad, if it was he couldn't think about it, 

"I'm...." Troy couldn't speak and just handed His boyfriend the thing out of his Pocket, he waited in concern of his reaction, Orion looked at the thing He gave him at he was shocked 

"Troy....." Orion sighed

"I'm bearing a child Orion, I don't know how but I am" Troy sighed as well 

"I know..." He looked at him, "why don't we sit down first" they both walked over and took a seat over on a park bench where Orion placed his hand on Troys as he started to explain.

"On my planet, two people of the same gender can have kids, but it's different with me and you, cause you're a human, I have to be the lead in sex for this to happen when for andresians it's just normal, and since I was leading in our first time you got pregnant" 

"Oh gosh" Troy sighed as he took it all in "I was really hoping I was just going crazy" 

"Well you're not, I was hoping the same, I'm not sure we are even ready to have a child, You still live with your parents and we not even married" Orion Freaked out 

"We are saving up to get our own apartment remember, and it's okay if we aren't married, I did only just turn 18 Last month and you are still a bit off about how we get married here" Troy smiled moving his hand to his partners cheek, 

"I learnt some more about getting married of earth, it's sounds like a great thing I want to do with you" Orion gave Troy a smile 

"Wait are you asking me to marry you?" He questioned. Orion laughed and smiled at him 

"Not yet Troy, maybe later after you have given birth to the baby" 

"WHAT!, how am I supposed to do that!" Troy exclaimed, Orion laughed again 

"All in good time my love" as he said that he Brought him into his arms and kissed him on the lips, he kissed back as Troys eyes fluttered shut. 

 

They continued to kiss until Troy broke away, he smiled and looked up at Orion, 

"Maybe we should go back to my place, so we can talk more about this" he said 

"Sounds like a good plan" he smiled back. The two got up from there seats and started to walk back to Troys place. It wasn't a long Walk from there to his place, they both arrived and walked into the house 

"Mum I'm home and I have my boyfriend over" Troy yelled out, soon as he said that his mum came over to them from the living room with a smile on her face 

"Good after noon You too" she said, she seemed happy "Troy, dads won't be home from work till 6:00pm and he asked me he needed to talk to you around something" 

"What does he need to talk to me around?" He asked her

"He just wanted to know if you're stilling feeling off, he said if you still do he will need to take you to the Doctors to check you out" both boys stayed silent at her answer 

"You know what, I'm feeling really better, I don't feel sick at all even ask Orion" orion nodded his head in agreement 

"He's still wants to know you're alright Troy"she sounded considersa 

"I know" he sighed and look up at Orion "We'll be in my room if you need us" 

 

"Okay you too" She smiled as the two boys walk up into Troys room. They both took a seat on Troys bed

"Im confused, if you're mum doesn't know you're, you know then how did you get the test in the first place" Orion questioned him 

"I knew this wasn't normal so I talked to Gia and Emma to see if thy knew why I was like this, they made the joke around me being pregnant, then we all when silent and that's when Gia got me the test; so they knew before you did" Troy smiled and looked at him

"So they took it fine" he question, 

"More then fine they where happy even doe I nearly had a break down" he giggle "they were actually wondering how you would feel about it" 

Orion thought about it "I still feeling a bit off about the idea of us starting a family, but if you want to keep the child we can" 

"You know we don't have a choice of keeping it or not, Emma and Gia said to keep it and I don't like killing people who have done nothing wrong" Troy said looking at him 

"But I'm just worried that what if i fail as a parent, I'm scared they won't trust me after they find out I'm an alien" Orion sighed, Troy started to hug him and smiled 

"You'll be an amazing dad and I'm sure they will love you even doe you don't come from earth" he looked him in the eyes

"You're right Troy, Maybe we should stop stressing over this and thing of all of the happy stuff that can come from it" he smiled as me kissed him, as can continued Troys mum walked In and smile

"You two are adorable" she giggled, Troy broke away from Orion's Lips and looked at her 

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you but I'm saying that dad is home and he just wanted me to go get you" 

"Do I have to talk to him mum?" Troy question rolling his eyes "you can just tell him I'm fine" 

"He wants to know from you, you didn't seem fine this morning" she said, He rolled his eyes and looked at Orion 

"You wouldn't mind if I go down and see my dad" he said to him 

"I don't mind" Orion smiled before lightly kissing him on the cheek, Troy looked at his mum and started to walk towards her. 

They made there way to the living room to see Troys dad sitting on a chair as he smiled at the two and walked up to them both 

"How's my lovely wife and son" he smiled kissing his wife of the cheek and hugged Troy 

"We are both great" she giggled, 

"Are you feeling any better Troy" he questioned, he just nodded and smiled 

"Glad to see that son" he placed his hand on his shoulder 

"Yea I been feeling a lot better, it's funny how I'm only sick in the mornings" Troy smiled 

"It is, it must be you leaving the AC on of a night right at the lowest temperature" he questioned "or maybe it's what you eat of a night" 

"I don't eat anything past 8:00pm and I get plenty of sleep anyway" troy said 

"I'm still don't think you're okay" he sighed "was it something you and Orion did to make you like this" Troy re though what he said, 

"No never! What do you think we did" Troy exclaimed, his dad looked at him 

"Maybe you caught a STI or even got a bit too much in the mouth and you threw it up in the morning" his dad suggested 

"Oh my god dad I don't have a STI I'm not even sure you vomit with them and if you were thinking around Orion Letting himself out into my mouth that's why I vomit is bullcrap, if that was true he has to do it to me every night, and I already did that and it doesn't make you vomit" troy said, his mum started to giggle, his dad did you 

"What's so funny" he questioned them 

"Well you just admitted to having oral sex" his dad said, a blush went across Troys face 

"Dad.." He said covering his face 

"It's okay Troy" he smiled at him 

"Can I go back into my room now, I have a guest over" Troy pleaded 

"Who is it?" He asked 

"Who do you think?" 

 

"Ah" His dad Smirked "yes you may go back to your room with your boyfriend" 

"Thank you dad!" Troy quickly hugged him and ran back to his room and closed the door 

"So how was the talk?" Orion asked look at at him 

"Well, they were just saying How I could have a STI or got sick from sucking your dick" Troy said 

"First, that's highly unlikely and Second what the fuck where they thinking" he said back 

"Once I tell them why I'm really sick I'm sure they will be cool with it" he smiled 

"You don't know that for sure, they could get really mad at you and kick you out of the house with no places to go" he exclaimed 

"I could stay with you Orion" Troy smiled "maybe that wouldn't be bad" 

"Remember, I'm currently living with Jake in his apartment block, if worst comes to worst I can move out and we can live in the Ship I arrived here in" Orion sighed and wrapped his arm around him 

"I'm not sure The ship wouldn't be able to fit both of us and a baby, and Jake doesn't mind us coming over cause usually we bring stuff over, remember he did let us have sex in his apartment in your room" Troy said looking into his eyes

"True, also Jake said you are loud when getting it" Orion giggled 

"I am Not loud!" Troy yelled nearly slapping Orion on the arm 

"Yes you are, and can prove it" he smirked

"How?" Troy said Crossing his arms, 

"You'll see" Orion pushed Troy down in his bed and slipped his hand down his parters jeans and underwear 

"What are you doing Orion!" Troy exclaimed at him 

"Proving that you're loud" he smiled as he starred to move his hand out and down Troys length

"Orion!" he gasped out "please I don't want my parents to here this!" Orion let go and took his hand out of Troy's Jeans and wiped his hands on his Own 

"See I was right!" He smiled moving to Troys side 

"Okay I'm loud but remember we can't do this type of stuff till the child's born" Troy Cooled 

"Yes I know" he sighed and hugged him lightly

"Great" he smiled and kissed him on the lips. Orion smile back as he stared into Troys blue eyes

"I'm so glad I can call you mine" 

"Me too Orion" he kiss him again as they feel asleep in each other's arms

____________________________

"Are you awake?" Orion said sleepily, Troy looked him in the eye and just nodded "okay" he smiled moving Troy back Into his arms, as he was around to close his eyes he felt Troy jolt awake sat up on the bed 

"You okay?" Orion questioned 

"Yea I'm fine" Troy replied 

"You don't look like it" he mumbled 

"It's just morning sickness Orion Don't worry" He smiled 

"Oh gosh you're about to aren't you?" He question, Troy nodded his head as he rushed out of his room and into the bath room, Orion follow him and opened the bath room door up to See Troy over the Toilet bowl vomiting. he ran over and sat beside him softly rubbing his back "you feeing better" 

"Yep" Troy said sticking his head up, he wiped his mouth with his hands as he heard footsteps walking to the bathroom door 

"Troy are you vomiting again?" His mum said censured, she opened the door and walked in, he looked at her and nodded 

"Oh darling" she sighed as she walked over to the other side of him

"Mum, I'm alright, this is gonna be now How it will be for a while" Troy smile 

"What do you mean Troy?" She asked him, Troy took a deep breath in

"Do You think it's a good idea to tell her?" Orion whispered to him

"She will understand" He whispered back as his mum looked at him 

"Mum, I need to tell you, I'm..." 

"yes Darling?" 

"Mum I'm pregnant" the whole room went quite 

"I'm sorry what?" She said 

"Orion and I are having a baby" he said to her, he took another breath "this isn't a joke, i have done the test and it came up positive" 

"Do another test" his mum told him "you two stay here while I get it" she rushed out of the bathroom, they could here the car drive off soon later 

"She's taking okay so far" Troy smiled as he went it and hugged Orion 

"I guess" he Smiled back to him "when she comes back this will also be my first time actually being there when you take the test" 

"That's true" Troy giggled as he kissed him on the cheek, a bit later Troys Mum arrived back from where ever she went and walked into the bathroom and hands Troy the Box

"You may now pee in it" she said  
"You you guys need to watch me?" Troy questioned, his mum nodded, he rolled his eyes and UN boxed the test

"I'll look away" Orion smiled Turning away

"Thank you" he smiled, some minuets later Troy fished doing the test as he hands it isn't to his mum

"What does it say?" he questioned her, she covered her mouth as she shown the two Boys, Positive. 

"I don't know how to take this in" she said looking at both of them 

"Please don't be mad" Troy pleaded 

"I'm not mad I'm just shocked and wondering How in the name of God did you get yourself pregnant " she exclaimed 

"Well" he smiled "go ask Orion" she look at him with crossed eyes 

"How did you do this to my son?" 

"Long story, I'm not from earth, I come from the planet Andresia, on my planet two people of the same gender can have kids, clear? Orion told 

"You're lying aren't you?" She pointed at him 

"I can give you prove" Orion lifted up his shirt to show a diamond shaped gem on the middle of his chest "all people From my planet has one Its kinder like if someone pulls it out we die type thing" 

"Just, great, first my sons is barring a child and now his boyfriend is an alien" She said 

"Mum why don't you sit down in the living room and try to calm down" Troy suggested 

"Wait till your farther hears about this!" She exclaimed

"Don't tell dad!" He told her 

"He's gonna find out, you know what happens when you get pregnant" she yelled 

"Actually" Orion budded in "Nobody will know he pregnant since unlike females on earth it doesn't show if you are or not, aka Troy will look the same now and in 9 months time" 

"Is that so..." She mumbled "well I'll leave You two here to talk about this, I'm not sure what will happen" she walked out of the bathroom


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like :3

"Gosh I think I'm going to to lose it!" Orion exclaimed

"Please don't" Troy soften, he moved Orion body onto his chest and wrapped his arms around him 

"I feel like I'm gonna, we have 9 Fucken months to find a Place for Us to live in cause God knows your dads going to kick you out, we don't even know how to deliver the baby and I'm sure you really don't know where it comes out of" He looked him in the eyes before pushing his face into his chest 

"we could stay at Jakes" Troy Suggested running in fingers through Orion's hair 

"I'm sure he doesn't want to put up with the baby Crying At 2:00am At Night!" Orion gasped out 

"Please well get everything all ready, nine months is along time" Troy cooled "I'll help out as much as I can" 

"Troy around your seventh month you won't be able be the normal human you are, you start to slow down and your body will be hurting" He sighed 

"Orion...." Troy looked at him then looked around the bathroom "We will talk more about this with one of the girls, For now I think you should have a Hot Shower just to try to calm out down" 

"Can you come in with me?" he asked Nicely, Troy smiled as thy both stood up 

"sure, get the bath ready I'll be back with our cloths" He said walking out the door, Orion grinned As he went over to the bath tub and put it the plug.

As Troy got back he could smell the Rose smelling bath oil as he placed their cloth of the sink. He smiled at looked at Orion

"The bath water is nice" He chucked as he moved his hand in it, Troy giggle as the took their close off and got into the bath feeling the hot watch on their skin, Troy's Back on Orion's Chest.

"can we stay in hear for the whole day?" Troy asked Looking up at His Boyfriend

"Depends, don't we have plans today?" Orion said turning Troy over so his head is on His chest 

"It's just talking to Emma or Gia At the part where I talked to her yesterday" Troy smiled 

"I'm sure we can spend some quality time here before we get up" He smiled 

"What do you mean by that Orion? Troy smirked moving his hand up on Orions chest 

"Like this" Orion sat up and moved Troy onto his Lap and kissed him on the lips. One Hand   
Troys cheek the other dancing around his chest before moving to his back. Troy smiled as they went Deeper into the Kiss. They both broke away blushing and starring into each other's Blue Eyes 

"Told you this will Calm you down" Troy Smiled 

"You know if you weren't pregnant I'll totally Fuck you so hard right now" Orion smirked, Troy just   
Laughed and Kissed him once more 

\-------------------------------

 

"So you two finally came" a Female Voice said smiling, both boys. Walked over to her 

"Well" Orion Trailed "we got Caught up a bit" The girl Just looked at Them with a blank Expression 

"We had a Bath Emma, nothing else" Troy filled in walking next to their friend 

 

"I'm just glad you two are here, Gia was going to speak with you but she had to go somewhere" Emma told them "so your stuck with me" 

"Sounds Okay" Orion Smiled

"Gia has more knowledge on this subject but I can see where I can help" 

"Please can we talk about something else Bar the baby, it's all I been thinking about" Orion pleaded

"Sorry but it's your fault we are here today so your gonna Hear it all Orion" She crossed her arms, Troy started to giggle "Why don't we sit down?"

They all sit down on a Park table set and started to talk 

"We get it Emma We really do" Orion rolled his eyes

"you have to listen, it is Your boyfriend, the one you love we are talking about now" Emma exclaimed 

"I'm not sure Troy wants to hear this as well" He looked at him 

"Orion I do want to listen, I want to know these things, it's me carrying your child. As Non non human as this could be" Troy cooled placing his hand on Orion's back 

"To be honest Two years ago Gia was Joking around saying that Me and Troy would have to be Going through this with her" Emma laughed 

"Cause Gia thought me and you where dating cause we spent a lot of time together" Troy rolled HS eyes 

"Why didn't Gia tell me she thought you guys where dating?" Orion asked them

"Gia didn't tell our cause she knew you would kill her if she told you Your crush at the time has his eyes out for me, you most likely would of killed me as well" She laughed again 

"Can we get back onto the subject please?" Troy asked, Orion sighed and Emma Smiled as she looked at them. 

"Since I have no Fucken Clue how this Works Orion, Tell all" She said, All eyes were on him he felt nervous 

"Okay, Okay, I told you before how I got Troy like this, don't just say it's because we were Horny one night, No, Mostly that but we didn't know, well I didn't know that it would work Since Troy is a Human and unfortunately he wasn't leading so, That's it" Orion exclaimed "look, I don't want to freak Troy out about this, let's wait till we get the all clear that we have having this baby, we don't know if it will live in these nine months, we don't even know if Troy will live live through this" 

"There's a high chance I won't die, but that's not the point" Troy mumbles 

"I'm worried about you two, but I'm also not afraid to kick you in the ass if you do something wrong" Emma giggled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get to see other characters :3 
> 
> Till next time :3


	3. Chapter three

"Hey your back" Jake smiled as Orion entered the apartment, They both sat down and began to talk, Orion didn't bring up the convo he had with Emma after Troy left for a House meeting with his parents. He didn't want to raise any issues so he just tried to talk less.

"How was your night?" The Former Black Megaforce Ranger said to him, he sat up and smiled 

"It was great as usual, Troy and I at least got some time to just relax our body's after the week we had" He answered 

"Right, is Troy Still feeling off?" Jack asked 

"He's better, we still don't know what's wrong doe" he lied 

"Well at least he's okay" He grinned "Anyway what's up with you, you seem nervous..." He looked at him 

"It's nothing, trust me," Orion half smiled "change the subject, what's been going on in your life?" 

"The usual, I found a job Working as a Soccer coach teaching some of the smaller kids how to play" he grinned "and I'm finally getting my mark on Gia, I saw her phone and my contract had a Green heart on it!" 

"Jake most people have the heart emoji with their contacts name" he rolled his eyes 

"But this was different!, it was a heart maybe even two hearts, I knew she has the hots for me all a long" Jake laid back on the chair smiling

"Just keep dreaming" Orion mumbled 

"A Guy can dream Orion, to be honest it's no fun being the only single guy in the group, Noah has Emma and you got Troy, hopefully I'll get Gia" he cooled shooting a look at his friend 

"Wanna really impress Gia? Do the little things, it might not work but it did for me" He Giggled

"So you got Troy into your bed by just doing the little things?" Jake raises an Eyebrow 

"Well if you put it like that yes I did" He laughed as his friend gave him a look 

"Not sure that would work with Gia doe, since you know, she's a girl and you don't know the first thing about girls" He pointed out 

"I know but I go out places with her a lot" Orion smiled "I'm the guy the girls talk to on stuff you know" 

"That's cause they can trust you" Jack Exclaimed 

"And I know what boys are into since you know" he looked at him with a grin 

"that's because you slept with one, did you tell them about that as well?" He crossed his arms 

"Yes I did, they knew it was time for us to go the next step they if I remember correctly it was you who told me to ask Troy for consent" Orion also crossed his arms at Jake 

"And you guys took it, loudly" Jake Laugh, Orion's Phone beeped as he looked at him 

"Hey Jake, I need to answer this, why don't you call up Gia or add an another emoji other contract list?" He said 

"Good thinking" Jake got up from his chair and walked over to his room with a smile on his face, Orion walked to the window and checked his message

 

Troy (5:30pm): Need to talk about something, it's not really bad but it's kinder good I guess

 

He flips over to the phone and clicks His phone contact 

 

"I'm so glad to here your voice" Troy said relieved 

"So what is it?" he asked 

"My mum is fully okay with everything, like everything" He cheered 

"That's amazing!" Orion smiled 

"Well, we still are thinking of what if but its way to far away to say so we aren't stressing it" he said 

"Troy, I don't know how to say without breaking into the topic, just that its great" he looked out the window

"Yea it is" Troy stopped talking "is it okay if I call you up tomorrow? I need to have dinner and have a shower" 

"That's okay" he smiled "see you tomorrow" 

"Bye Orion I love you" Troy says before hanging up 

 

Orion sighed walking up to his room trying to find way to fall asleep. He didn't want to but he knew he had too, he knew his life is a mess right now but it's going to get better, he hoped. He turned off his bedroom light and slipped into bed. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will be going in months :3 hopefully ((I'm not that great with time gaps)) 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm hope you are enjoying my story ((as I said I'm trash for this ship ))


	4. Chapter 4

Beep Beep beep, was all you could hear of the last two months. Phone calls were on the low and hiding secrets from parents are on the high.

"To be honest with you Orion, why did you keep it?" Jake asked, Orion looked at him weird as he placed his cup of coffee down in the table. 

"Keep what?" He said confused

"The baby, why did you let Troy keep it?" He looked him in the eyes 

"Jake cause Troy are I want to keep it, it's apart of us" he answered 

"Troy can still get a abortion, well, some how, I mean it would be hard but you know" Jake said as he took a sip of his coffee 

"I know but I didn't want to say it like that too him, and Gia and Emma already said that they want Troy to go through the pregnancy till its last day" Orion sighed 

"The girls, I knew they will have something to do with that" he chucked "say you still haven't told us how Troy actually gives birth to the child?" 

"It's, really not the best thing to say but, it's like normal birth like a female, it comes out the same place it went in" he said and a slight grin on his face 

"and now I feel sorry for him" Jake started to laugh as the two boys fi shed their coffees 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Orion!" Troy yelled looking at him "you could of told me this before!" Orion just sat there sand wrapped his arms around him 

"I didn't want to freak out about it since that is the most hardest park about this" 

"Orion you could of said it nicely not like 'oh don't be afraid but your gonna give birth to it out of the same place I stuck my dick into" Troy moved his fave onto his boyfriends chest 

"It wasn't that bad" he said stroking his back softly 

"Well, I'm just glad you told me so I can plan when this happens" Troy smiled as he wrapped his arms around His torso 

 

"It way too far away for that, lets think of now and worry about later when it comes" Orion kissed Troy on the forehead and hugged him tightly. He felt him move around a bit as he felt his head where his heart is.

"I can here your heart beat Orion" Troy giggled as he smiled 

"My heart will always beat for you love" 

"I love you so much!" He whispered into his chest before looking up, before he could speak Troy felt Orion's lips on his and one hand on his stomach. Troy looked up at him 

"You're excited aren't you?" He laughed as Orion smiled 

"Well not that much, I just like the idea that I have more power to cuddle you and love you" he smirked 

"Trust me you'll get lots more cuddles the more months that we wait" he smiled kissing him on the lips 

"That's great to hear then" they both stayed in each other's arms

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Is of okay if I speak to Troy alone Orion?" Gia asked as she saw the two 

"What for?" Orion asked raising an Eyebrow 

"It's something I need to tell Troy only, you don't seem to be interested in this stuff" she crossed his arms

"Where ever he goes I go" as Orion was about to continue Troy placed his finger over Orion's mouth 

"Fine you can listen, but be warned when I say it's not thing you'll be linking" she just rolled her eyes 

"What is it Gia?" Troy asked her 

"I just wanted to check on how you feeling, has anything changed?" Gia questioned him 

"Well I been eating more mostly, and sleeping as well but that's mostly cause I want to" he answered her questions 

"That's normal and happy to hear, just remember to tell us if you feel different" she smiled

"He will don't worry" Orion smiled at her as he kissed Troy on the cheek 

"Orion one day you'll have to let Troy speak to me face to face alone you relies?" She places her hands on her hips 

"Yes I know, but I get worried easily, I don't know what could happen if I'm not there" he sighed 

"Gosh I'm not going to kill Troy or steal him away from you" she smirked, he just rolled his eyes, Troy giggled as he kissed his parters cheek

"I'll leave you two now" Gia says before walking away 

"Well at lease we are alone now.." Orion gave Troy that look 

"Don't think about it" he sharply said 

"B-but babe?" He wimped

"Don't babe me Orion" Troy said trying to keep a straight face

"Fine then" Orion just smiled placed his hand on Troys waist and deeply kissed him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are getting some where
> 
> Feel free to comment what should happen in later chapters :3 
> 
> Also I relies the note from chapter one is there on every chapter XD


	5. Chapter 5

Month 4

The Borrows household was busy as always, Troy's dad getting ready for work at his Normal office job and his mum clearly the table.

"I though Troy would be up by now?" Dad chuckled as he picked up his work bag 

"He might be sleeping in for once, you know him, he's been up before 6:30am most of his life" she smiled placing a dirty coffee cup in the sink. 

"That's good for him" he smiled "well I'm off of work, say morning to him for me love" he kissed her on the cheek 

 

Troy slept till 10:00am, he woke up when his mum checked up on him, his tired eyes wondered over to see her smiling at him

"Morning sleepy head" she grinned walking over to him, he yawns and wraps the covers around his body more

"Morning mum" he said before closeting his eyes again

"Troy it's 10:00am, it's the latest you slept in" she said sitting on the end on his bed 

"Cause I would rather sleep that get out of my warm bed" he moved the covers over his face 

"I'll make you something to eat" she bribed with a smirk 

"What type of food?" 

"Well you have to wake up and see my child" she said walking out the door "be sick before you come down" 

"Doesn't morning sickness stop around the 16 week mark?" Troy mumbled 

"Aren't you in your 16th week?"' She questioned 

"Yes, doe I think it might be longer" he replied 

"True true" she smiled leaving for the kitchen

 

Troy soon got out of bed and went to to bathroom then walks down stairs to see his mum waiting for him 

"Nice sleep?" She smirked 

"Yea I guess" he mumbled 

"It gets worst" 

"What?" 

"Nothing" she said "sit down and have you breakfast" she puts a plate of eggs and toasts on the table 

"Thank you mum" he smiled at her 

"No biggie love" she also sat down 

He soon finished his breakfast, place the dishes in the sink, she walked over to him and hugged him

"Maybe you should go lay down again, call One of your friends to talk to or something" she smiled not letting him go 

"But you told me to wake up?" He said looking at her 

"I know but you don't seem alright, do you want to talk about anything?" She questioned him 

"No I'm fine, I'm sure I'm going to be fine tomorrow" he half smiles "is if okay if I have Orion over?" 

"Sure why not" she saw him smile and rush up into his room not before saying thanking you....

 

Orion came over holding a plastic shopping bag in his hand. Troys mum Brought him to his boyfriends room to see Troy Fast a sleep again. She'd closed the door behind her and let the two be alone. He placed the bag on the ground as he sat on Troys bed and kissed his cheek 

"Wake up sleepy head" he smiled as Troys eyes fluttered Open, he quickly looked at him and slowly moved to hug him "yea I'm here" 

"I'm so glad you are here" Troy said kissing his cheek

"I got you something to help" Orion smiled pulling something out of the plastic bag "I did my research and I got these like, I don't know it's suppose to help you and the baby" he gives what it appears to be a packet of tablets "just to say I was asked about why I was getting these, apparently your my girlfriend now"

"That's fine with me Orion" he smiled reading the packet "the side effects doe" 

"Take one now and if you feel any of the effects tell me" Orion half smiled, he took the tablets and looked at him 

"You feeling better now Troy?" he asked 

"It doesn't take two seconds to work" he hissed 

"Okay okay let's wait a while, now what do we do?" Orion said looking at him 

"Die you bring anything else?" He questioned 

"Nothing else Troy" He kissed his forehead

"We could take a nap while we wait?" He smiled 

"Sure why not" Orion crawled into bed with him, Troy wrapped himself around him and started to sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting bad at updating XD sorry 
> 
> Yes more stuff will happen :3 
> 
>  
> 
> Even Troys dad reaction to all of this 
> 
> Hhahahahahaha 
> 
>  
> 
> Again this ship is my life, yes this ship is what I think about 24/7 XD
> 
>  
> 
> Till next time


	6. Chapter 6

Month six 

Troys Dad was close to finding out about the child. They spend the last 6 months hiding all the stuff under Troys bed or over at Jakes and Orion's Unit. As much as they wanted to tell him they felt like they should keep it to themselves. 

Orion and Troy meet up with Jake at his apartment. Three mouths till due date all three boys start planning even if they have no clue what's happening.

"What the hell?, this might be harder then I though" Orion sighed as he looked through a parenting books "Jake, how did you even get these books?" 

"Noah and Gia mostly, Gia got the most of the looking after ones and Noah got all of the Whats fucking going on with your bodies book" Jake replied looking through the books "some books don't make sense" 

"Since I'm not a female?" Troy questions closing his book 

"Yea, spot on" he said looking at him, Troy rolled his eyes at him "come on, it's true" 

"It always is" he mumbled, Orion wrapped his arm around Troys back and kissed his cheek

" there's some stuff here that can help us" he smiled "come on Troy, don't give up just let" 

"Orion I'm not giving up, I'm just trying not to over think this all, and mum said she'll help us as well, I kinder want to talk to her first" 

"Both of you have no clue what you are doing, or even how to raise a child, but I have to give you credit that you're still going okay with all of this" Jake looked at them both as they both look at each other 

"Eh, you can say that, well I'm sure he's okay with it, I'm, still is getting on to this" Orion said "Troy you look like you're going to fall asleep, you can go to my room" 

"I guess I am a bit, but I don't know why I went to bed early last night" he mumbled

"Troy, you should listen to Orion, go to sleep fir a bit, I'm sure Orion will see you soon" Jake said with concern 

"I guess I will" he sighed as much as he didn't want to, it was him vs them both, he sat up and walked to Orion's room 

"That's more of a Troy thing then the whole pregnancy thing right?" He asked looking at him 

"Definitely a Troy thing I guess" Jake rolled his eyes at they open another book. 

Time went by and soon all the books were read. Jake started packing them up as Orion went to check on Troy who wasn't doing what they thought he was

"Babe" he walked over to the bed "aren't you supposed to be sleeping, you should, you look like you need to" 

"I did sleep, just for a little bit, I kinder thought I should be doing something so I called my mum and we talked about stuff" Troy smiled 

"I don't want you to be stressed about this, stress is bad for you and maybe even the babies life as well" he worried 

"I'm not stressing, I'm perfectly fine Orion, are you sure you're not the one needing sleep?" Troy smirked tapping the side of the bed 

"I need a shot" he face palmed, Troy got out of Orion's bed and walked over to him and kissed his cheeks 

"I never thought of you as a shot person" 

They both laugh, Troy told them that he would go home. Orion being Agreed to drop him there, he waved good bye to Jake as they made their way home.   
"Troy we need talk" with confusion he looked over to see this dad walking towards the front door "just come inside first" 

"Okay, just a sec" he Quickly kissed Orion goodbye as he walked into the house. His mum and dad both sitting down in the living room. He saw his mum was worried as the farther began to speak 

"So, your mother told me something about you" Troy felt worried "so tell me the truth" 

"Honey don't be afraid strict like this he didn't know that this could happen" she tried to explain 

"Doesn't mean his parter didn't" He sighed then looked at at his son "tell me, are you really, bearing a child or are we just going insane" 

"It's true dad" he sighed "I take responsibility for this mistake, it was my fault, I gave the consent" 

"Well that's what I wanted to here" Mr Borrows stood up and started to walk to the kitchen

"So what are you going to do with me?" Troy asked shyly

"I won't kick you out, I might be disappointed, but that's too rash" he turned his body around "but I'm sure you'll take full responsibility for this child, I will be also be having a chat to that boyfriend of yours 

"Don't worry I will" he smiled 

"You have permission to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I haven't uploaded in a bit.... Whoops XD 
> 
> Yea so stuffed happened 
> 
> Just you wait and see :3
> 
> Also thank you for Tusbaka for the help again :3


	7. Chapter 7

Month 8 

The last two months were a lot different then what was first imagine. Orion's now living over at Troys house till the baby is born, it was Mrs burrows idea and the two agreed and it wouldn't be a problem for anyone and it saves rushing from house to house if the child was born on a day or night Orion wasn't sleeping over. 

"Emma called you earlier today" Troys mum told him handing him his phone 

"I'll call her back soon, the others are acting strange, is there something you guys aren't me or Orion?" He questioned her

"I don't know anything about it, maybe it's like baby shower or something?" She guessed 

"Maybe" he sighed "is there anything I can do?, it's kinder boring being in my room all of the time"

"Isn't Orion up there with you?" She asked 

"No, he's at work, he should be home in two hours time" he said   
"There's many things you can do, you could read or write a book, learn a new language you could possibly need somewhere in the future" she suggested "it night be hard for you since all of the things you do for fun are active outside stuff"

"You don't even let me on my normal morning run" he Rolled his eyes 

"Soon you can, hey, maybe we can cook like something together, that sounds fun" 

"Sure I guess.." 

 

Orion arrived from work and open the front door and walked in and looked around. He moved to the living room to See Troy and his mother sitting down and eating the thing they made before.

"You're home!" Troy greeted as Orion walked over to him "we made like a cake thing, it's okay I guess" 

"Bar the mess that came from it, it's great" His mum added in 

"I'm glad you had fun Troy" he kissed his cheek and sat down next to him

"It's not what I would be my type of fun" he giggled "but it gives me something to do when I'm suck here"

"You staying at home is the best option, we don't know what might happen if you went out, I don't want to but you in danger" Orion sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around his body "I'm just glad you're not always in pain and throwing up after you eat" 

"Wait what??" Troy looked at him in shock "I don't remember you telling me that!"

He laughed "I did say it would hurt, I'm just worried up since your human stuff might happen" 

"Orion..." He rolled his eyes and kissed his cheeks 

"If you need me I'll be in my room" his mum smiled walking out 

"Troy, look, I'm scared for you, what if your body won't be able to Handle the birth?, what if you can't even give birth?, we would have to find a different way to remove the baby from your body, causeIng more stress on you, or worst!" He cried 

"Orion it's all going to be okay, I will be okay, mum and I were talking if we have to do a C section or anything else, please babe, don't get yourself stressed" he looked into his eyes and sat up moving him to his chest and hugged him tight "I mean it..." Orion dug his face into his chest and started to cry, Troy ran his fingers down his back and kissed his forehead 

"I cant cope with the idea of losing you or the baby" he moved his head up "I just can't get that feeling away that something could go wrong" 

"I been doing everything the books, the Internet and what mother said I should do, me and the baby will be fine, just trust me, I can even prove it" he smiles 

"How do you know?" He questioned him before sitting himself up

"Like this" Troy moved Orion's Hand to his stomach and placed it there, he looked at him and smiled "can you feel anything?" 

"I can" Orion said excitedly "it's moving around, right?" 

"Yes, sometimes the baby does kick, it hurts a bit since there isn't much room to move I guess" he cooled 

"It's true, male pregnancy tend to be more painful, the baby is stuck between your organs and your skin only in clear protected layer" he told him "it's all part of one cell, I still can't get over how it worked, maybe something reacted for that cell and your body to react like that" 

"Maybe" Troy laughed "I actually don't mind this treatment" 

"Oh really babe?" Orion crawled over him pushing him down on the couch 

"All the love I been getting from you and my parents, and being able to wake up next to you every morning I'm loving it" he smirked kissing him on the lips....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oml so I relies I had two of the same chapters in here   
> So embarrassing 
> 
> Sorry for the long time no update :/


	8. Chapter 8

Month 9

Orion found it hard for him to fall asleep, he tried everything only to relies it's almost daylight or mid day when he finally falls asleep. Troy's dad has been more concerned about it all but doesn't ask about it at all. 

"Orion?" Troy yarned as he looked over to him "did you get any sleep?" He shook his head and sighed 

"I wish i could say I did" 

"You should get some Medication or something, you been like this for nearly a week" he told him "I think I still have some left over when I had the same thing at the end of last year" 

"Troy don't stress about it, I will most likely drift asleep soon" he chucked

"I'll get up and get it for you" 

"Don't Troy, I can get it" 

He rolled his eyes "I'm not letting you, it will only be quick anyway, I need to have a shower anyway I can give to you before I go in" 

"At least can I come with you?" 

"Orion it's best for you to stay here in bed" 

"And I say the same about you Troy" they both looked each other in the eyes as he crossed his Arms 

"I'll be right back" Troy got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and got the Meds and walked back "Take two and sleep, I'll be back in half an hour at the most" he exited the room, Orion looked at the bottle and did what he said and placed two tables one at a time in his month and swollowed it using some water in a near by plastic water bottle. 

Troy came back from his shower and smiled after seeing Orion was fast asleep with the blankets all wrapped around his body. He leaned over and kissed his cheek as he left and room  
"Sweet dreams" 

 

Orion woke up 5 hours later, he didn't know he would sleep that long, he checked the clock beside the bed to see what the time was it was hard to tell if I was still day or even the next day. He slowly got out of bed and opened the certain and the early afternoon Sunlight hit his skin. 

"Oh, you're awake" Troy smiled at he walked into the room

"How long was I sleeping for?" He questioned 

"Some hours" he chuckled 

"Did I miss anything?, Did anything happen to you?" Orion walked over to him

"Nothing happened and you didn't miss anything, bar lunch, also dad got off working early today so he's out shopping for stuff with mum" Troy said 

"So we are home alone, this could be good or bad" he sighed 

"Good I feel, we can get some time with just us before we have the baby" he looked at him and half smiled 

"I'm just worried it might be early, I know we still have two weeks to wait till it's due" he exhaled 

"It could be early it could be late, we will never know" They both giggled as Orion brought his parter into his arms 

"I don't mind anyway, I just hope I'm not at work when it happens" He sighed 

"Oh Orion" he looked at him and placed his hand on his cheek "mum or I would call you if that was the case, don't Over think this" 

"I know, I know, I worry and over think way to much" he chucked kissing him on the cheek 

"Why don't we put the afternoon news in and just relax on the crouch, to be honest I feel like my bodies going to give up on me" Troy said they both walked down stairs. Some time later Troys Parents came home, they brought the shopping bags in and walked over to the 

"Troy?" His mother asked "are you okay, you don't look so good, why don't you go back to bed" she walked over to him and put her Hand of his cheek

"I am fine" he replied 

"Troy, you told me you were filling sore, we should get you to bed before something happens" Orion cut in

"Orion..." he sighed "o-okay" 

"So you mean it's Close?" She ask him

"I t-think so" He told her "Troy, what else Are you feeling right now?"

"I don't know" He grabbing onto him "I think it might be best if I go to bed"  
"Tell it if it the baby does come tonight" She said, Orion helped Troy up as he walked over to his room 

"You just rest here, I will be here next to you don't worry" he holds his hand

"I am fine at the moment Orion" he half smiles "I just don't know when I know it's here.." 

"Pains, your temperature has gone up, Troy you're close" he exclaimed "guess it's the time to pick which way you want to deliver it"

"I-I don't know I never really thought of this" he sighed 

"Natural would be the hardest Since your body was never made for this stuff, the other way will be just as painful but if your mother is right she can do it without too much hassle" he told him 

"My mum did a corse on this so she could say she did one, it's going to be fine, it's best if I do a C section, if I have to be asleep while doing it I will just take those sleeping tablets I gave you this morning, they work pretty quickly anyway" he looked him in the eyes

"But you won't be awake to see the baby?" Orion moved his other hand to his cheek "don't you want to see them?, and name them then?"

"I will be able to see them in the morning, maybe it can give you some time to think of some names" he smiled

"I have some in mind but I won't name them till you are awake" he brought Troy into his arms and hugged him tightly "are you feeling anything else?"

"The pains are getting worst and I think it's time" he looked at him with shaky eyes "please can you get mum, I'm fine here, I will take the meds when you guys get back"

"Please try to keep calm, I will be quick" he got up and ran down stairs, both parents looked at him as he nodded his head. some minuets later they return, Troy was clucking onto the sheets with his eyes closed. 

"Orion told me which what you wanted to go, but by this time it might be too late to do one" his mum said "move onto your back we can see like that" he does what he is told and moves. Orion sits on the left side on the bed as he holds his hand tightly

"They should just be around the stomach area, where the small visible bump is" she places her hand there "if it feels like it's moving this the spot, don't cut too deep"

"Orion do you want to be here when it happens?, it can be a bit full on, since I know how close you two are and seeing him like this.." She trails off 

"I'm going to stay here next to his side the whole time" he replied 

"So I take the meds now?" Troy asked, his mum nodded as Orion got them and a spare glass with water in it he helped him sit up and take the two sleeping meds and laid him back down. He stroked his hand till he fell into deep sleep.  
....

Morning came around, Troy opened his tired eyes and looked around the room, the first thing that hit him in the pain in his stomach, he looked down to see it bandage up tightly, he moved his face to the side of the pillow has the meds slowly ware off. As he closed his eyes the door opens wide and he could see Orion, who looks over the moon happy rush to him  
"You're Awake!" He hugs him, Troy lets out a scream of pain "oh I'm sorry I forgot to be gentle while you are still healing from last night" 

"Did last night go well?" He question holding his hand tight "the baby is alright, is it?" 

"We had some troubles, I'm glad you didn't wake up for any of it, just watch out what you are doing, you are only sown up bot that well, that's why the extra stuff" 

"You never answered the question about the baby, are they okay?" He exclaimed looking into his eyes 

"Why don't you see for yourself?" he walked across the room to a box that looks like to be filled with a Blanket, and reached in for it "shh it's okay" he lifted a baby dressed in a white one piece up into his arms and walked over to where Troy was "Troy, meet our son" fighting the pains caused by the c section He sat up as Orion crawled into the bed next to him and handed his parter their baby slowly into his grip 

"he's beautiful Orion" He said with a smile as tear of happiness rolled down his eyes "Our own son!, finally into the world" 

"I texted The others last night, I was actually on the phone to Jake most of the time during the delivery, I thought I court Handel you like that, but I couldn't, watching you breath was the only thing keeping me sane till your mum finally fixed you up and handed me him" 

"We still have to name him, do you have any suggestions?" He asked him as he looked down at the baby 

"There was a name I heard on the day I found out about you being pregnant with him, when I was walking to see you I heard some teenage girls talking about this strong character from a thing they liked, I don't remember what it was called but they kelp mentioning how even in dark times this character continues on as a strong leader" he half smiles as he leans downs and kisses the top of the babies head "the name of the character was Levi" 

"Levi..., I like the sound of that" Troy looks up at him then back at the baby "we can talk about last names later" Orion placed his lips on Troys before the door opened up to revile a smiling Emma who also rushed over as the questions began to fill the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) Yes Levi came from Levi from attack on Titan, it's been the name of their son Pre this fic for a long time :3.  
> B) I did a C section to be on the safe side of things since, going natural has it risks, one mostly is Troys Body was never made for that anyway (in other ideas I had he did it normally with no trouble)  
> C) this isn't the end of this fic I plan to make it 10 chapters, just the most importain but the birth of baby Levi is on it 
> 
> The convo Jake and Orion had when the the baby was being delivered
> 
> Orion: it's happening, I don't know what to do, Troys under a sleeping med, I thought I could go through this but I can't  
> Jake: just stay calm, soon it will be over and you'll have the baby in your arms, it might be best if you do leave the room if it too much  
> Orion: I can't leave, I don't want to leave Troy!, I don't want to move from his side at all  
> Jake: trust Me, Troy is going to be fine..


	9. Chapter 9

"Aww he's so adorable!" Emma's face lit up and she snapped a picture of the new born "Gia's Gonna love him!"

"I didn't think Levi would be this popular this quick" Troy chuckled 

"Levi, is that his name?" She questioned, he just nodded his head "aww it matches him" 

"It was Orion's pick" he told her "I think he did a good job" 

"Thank you for that, oh Troy it might be best if we feed him now" Orion added "i can get the formula ready" 

"I was just going to ask how would you be feeding him, I guessed it would be like breastfeeding" she giggled 

"Well if Troy was Andresian he would be able to to that but since he isn't it has to be formula" he confirmed "kinder unfortunate" 

"That makes some sense" she saids as Orion walks out of the room "Troy you should get some more rest let me look after Levi till he gets back" 

"I guess you're right, just be gentle, he is just a new born" he gives the baby to her and she holds him close to her 

"Don't worry I will" she smiles "go get some more sleep, I will bring him down to him"..

~

Emma brings Levi down to Orion who finished heating up a bottle on formula with help from Troy's Mum 

"Troy is sleeping so I brought him down here so you can feed him" she told him as she sat down on one of the dinner tables chair 

"I think he will be stuck in bed for a while, I might need the extra help" he pulled out a chair for himself before she passed Levi to him "it should be warm enough, he drank it before so we know he likes it" he puts the tip of the baby bottle to his mouth and waited for Levi to relies what it is and drink from it 

"I send Gia a picture of him, she said to me to tell you congrats about the baby" she smiled 

"I'll tell her thank you after I finished with Levi" he tilled the bottle a little bit more till the baby was finished then took the bottle away "i still don't really know how to look after a baby" 

"I know some stuff, maybe talk to Troy's mum, she can help for sure" she told him "I should go, I should let you and Levi bond a bit without me in the room"

"Emma you haven't even been here that long, please stay" he insured her it'll be fine if she stayed and he wanted her too. Levi fell asleep in Orion's arms some time after the twos conversations "I'm going to put him into bed and check up on Troy" he sat up from his seat and walked to their room.

It was hard trying to open doors and walk without waking Levi up, Orion signed in relief as he placed Levi in his bed and the baby stayed asleep. He walked over to Troy was was also sleeping and sat on the side of the bed

"Sleep tight" he leaned down and kissed his partner on the head before walking back down stairs to Emma 

~

Levi ended up sleeping till 4:00pm, he woke up and started to cry waking Troy up in the process. Troy looked over to the box that was across the room. He knew Orion and his mother would get up at him if he got up without any help. Fighting the pains he sat up and slowly got out of bed. The babies cries were soft so Troy understood why Orion didn't react to them, was he still talking to Emma?, how long was he sleep for? Troy though to himself. He got to the box and lifted Levi out of it carefully bringing him to his arms and walked back to his bed. 

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here now" Troy whispered to the baby, Levi settled down a bit when Orion rushed into the room 

"I heard Levi crying so I rush up-" he cut off, Orion walked over to them both and smiled "Troy, did you get up and get him?"

"He was crying what else could I do?" Troy told him "it didn't hurt that much, I'm glad he's okay now" 

 

"I think he just needs to be changed" Orion guessed "here hand him over to he and I'll do it" Troy handed Levi over as Orion changed Levi on the desk in the room "all done" he handed the baby over to Troy again as he sat next is to him and stroked his back. 

"Orion, I still can't believe this" Troy half smiled "us being actual parents and all" 

"I'm the same, at first I didn't actually want to be a dad this early, I'm only 19" Orion chuckled 

"Maybe when we are older, have our own house, we could try for another baby?" Troy suggested, Orion gave him a look 

"I mean, i don't see why not Troy, but that we'll be a long while away, your parents will kill me if I got you pregnant again" 

Troy giggled "they would, let's just focus on Levi for a the time being before we get our lives set up" 

Levi fell back to sleep in Troys arms, Orion smile and placed his hand on his partners shoulder 

"I'll put him back in his bed" he said, Troy nodded as Orion lifted Levi up and placed him back into his box before returning to Troy. 

"Maybe we should take a nap too?" Troy suggested, Orion laughed and hugged him

"It's already late, why don't I get you something to eat then we can take a nap" 

"Okay Orion, that sounds like a plan" Troy grinned before kissing Orion on the lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes me so long to update chapters I'm sorry 
> 
> I already have the las chapter written so I'll post it soon


	10. Chapter 10

It's been 3 months since Levi was born. After Troy healed fully Orion moved back into his shared apartment agreeing it will be best if they keep Levi with Troy till they get their own unit. 

Emma organised a picnic with the others, like normal Troy and Orion were the last to arrive 

"So what took you so long this time?" Gia questioned smirking 

"Levi" both males said at once, Jake was laughing beside Gia, Levi just smile at them as the two sat down 

"Aw he's growing pretty fast" Emma said as Orion passed the baby to her "Levi definitely has his fathers eyes" 

"Which farther?" Jake joked "both Troy and Orion have blue eyes" 

"Troys are a darker shade of blue then mine" Orion commented in 

"And all babies have blue eyes to start off with" Noah said glancing up at his book, Levi started to move around in Emma's Arms 

"I think he doesn't like me" she joked as she handed the baby back to Troy 

"Hey Jake?" Orion asked him, Jake tuned his head "can you please look after Levi when I go talk to try in privet?" 

"Wait you're really going to ask him?" He said, Orion nodded "about dam time" Troy turned his hand to them 

"Hey Troy can I talk to you alone?" Orion question 

"Ah, sure" he agreed "who would look after Levi doe?' 

"Jake agreed" Orion smile, Troy handed the baby over to him and smiled as the two walked off 

"Where are they going?" Gia asked Jake 

"Orion is finally doing it" he smirked

"Doing what?" Emma joined in before looking over to Levi in Jakes lap "how come he sits still for you and not me, that's unfair" all of them laughed 

 

Orion took Troy to a area in the park, they could still see the others from there, Orion didn't think they would be watching but they were 

"Troy?" He asked, he looked at him and smiled

"Yea Orion?" 

"Ever since I found out about you were having Levi, you knew I didn't feel like we were ready at all, but I think I'm ready now for the next stage" Orion told Troy, 

"What's the next stage?" Troy looked confused as Orion pulled out a small black box from his pocket and went down on one knee. Troy looked over to him shock and happiness over coming him 

"Please, will you marry me Troy?" Orion exclaimed as he smiled at him, Troy dropped to his knees and hugged him, he looked up and wrapped away a happy tear 

"Yes, yes I will marry you Orion" they both hug again before walking back to the others 

"What did he said?!" Jake said exciting, Orion nodded his hand one and Jake broke out into cheering "Finally Congrats" 

"Congrats on what?" Emma asked 

"Well" Orion smirked "me and Troy are officially engaged" Emma smiled and got up and hugged him 

"Oh show me the the ring!" Orion opened the box up and showed her the gold coloured engagement ring "you haven't put the ring on Troy yet?" 

"Crap I forgot" Orion laughed 

"I guess I was too caught up in the moment to put it on" Troy smiled, Orion took it out of the box and held Troy left hand being slipping the ring on his ring finger. Emma quickly snapped a photo before Gia came over with Levi playing with her hair 

"I think this belongs to you" she joked handing Levi to Troy 

"Wait what did I miss?" Noah said putting his book down, Troy just flashed his ring and smiled "when's the wedding?" 

 

"We still need to plan that, we need help doe" Orion said to him 

"We can do that later, for now we can relax and focus on other stuff" Emma winked, they all agreed and sat back down, Troy rested up against Orion. He held his free hand tightly as the other one was around Levi. everyone started talking and laughing till the sun went down 

 

The End and thank you for reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done, thank you to everyone to read,liked,bookmarked 
> 
> shout out to my best friend Age who played some characters In roleplays to help me feel what the characters were feeling (at one point Troy was gonna be in a lot more pain and was gonna have Levi naturally) 
> 
> This isn't Levi's Main story line, he actually has a different one but that's for another fic maybe ;)
> 
> With lots of love Skybluekitten :3

**Author's Note:**

> Still I love this Idea :3 
> 
> It makes my heart melt 
> 
>  
> 
> I always pictured Troy to want to be a Dad :3


End file.
